There's A Badger In The Garden
by Locomotive Badger
Summary: Harry and Ron didn't meet on the train, and instead a small plant-loving boy took the redhead's place. How did this effect our Gryffindor Golden Boy? Well, he certainly isn't Gryffindor now, is he? Hufflepuff!Harry HPNL Minor language, Rating May Change
1. No, Harry, That's A Badger

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, because I'd OWN HARRY POTTER -_-**

**COUGH. Why hello there, readers c:**

**Alright, so the important things:  
>1. This is HarryNeville, with both slash and hetero side pairings.  
>2. This isn't my normal writing style, so it might be a smidge awkward. Let me know what you think! (:<br>3. DEHR, this is AU. This means alot of weird things will be going on, and you will question my sanity, but I ASSURE YOU, everything is here for a reason.  
>4. Harry is a smartass, so be prepared for bad jokes and sarcasm. He also has a thing about explitives, so GOOD FOR YOU GUYS!<strong>

**I hope you enjoy! Please review, I really need some feedback ^^**

Harry stared at the sign declaring Platform 10 and sighed, dropping his trunk uncerimoniously and taking a seat on it, rubbing his face. He looked around him and tried to spot anyone who might know how to help, and spotted an elderly man in what appeared to be a conductor's uniform hurrying by.

" 'Scuse me!" He called, waving over at the man. He stopped and turned around, looking irritated. "Could you tell me how to get to Platform 9 3/4?"

"I don't have time for your jokes, kid." He snarled, not waiting for explanation as he started off again, leaving a downtrodden Harry to worry over how he was actually going to make it to Hogwarts.

'What if it was all a joke? What if the letter was a lie and I have to go back to Uncle Vernon? Oh, Gosh... I can't go back there... This was supposed to be my chance.'

During his heartbreaking inner monologue, he'd not noticed the bushel of gingers hurrying past, the matriarch of the bunch yelling at an ungodly octave. He sniffled, and heard two pair of feet stop directly in front of him, and wondered if someone had wanted his seat. He had conveniantly forgotten he was seated on his school trunk.

"You alright there, mate?"

"Lookin' a little down, aren't you.."

"Wha's wrong?"

Harry looked up at the voices, just then realizing that they were talking to him. He came face to faces with two redheaded twins, looking as concerned as they had sounded. Harry pondered over whether or not he should tell them, not wanting them to think he was crazy or playing a joke.

"Erm, do you know how to get to Platform 9 and three quarters?" He asked softly, his green eyes shining with ill concealed hope. Fred gulped down at the sight, both twins blushing.

"Yeah, we're going there ourselves!"

"C'mon, mate."

Harry felt a spark of relief that made his hands twitch, and hurried to pick up his things. The twins grinned at him and led him over to a brick wall, an older reheaded woman and a smaller boy about his age in front of it. One of the twins patted his shoulder.

"Just run through that wall, alright? It'll take you straight to the platform. I don't know why it's a bloody wall, most firt years can't find the thing."

"By the way!"

"I'm Fred,

And I'm George!"

Harry looked from the chipper pair to the wall. He was supposed to run through that thing? He'd break his nose! The twins, now known as Fred and George, must've noticed how absolutely not lovin' it he was, because they both leaned in and smiled.

"If you're scared, we'll run through together." Fred whispered.

George nodded. "We were scared, too. Don't be upset."

Of course that was a complete lie. They had grown up with magic. Running through walls? Kitty Pride had no bidniss with them.

By now, the other little boy had run through, and the woman was trying to usher in the twins, not noticing Harry. The brunet let out a long breath and grabbed George's sleeve.

After the three had gotten Harry's luggage into a compartment, the twins had bid him good luck and good day, wanting to go see their friend, Lee. Harry had grinned and bid right back, letting all that had happened in the span of month wash over him.

Harry had recieved a letter on his 11th birthday. This had been quit a shocker, as he never got mail. EVER. Eager to read it, he ran into the kitchen, gave them their mail, and ran back into his little cupboard, ignoring his Aunt's screeches not to jog on her good carpet.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We look forward to seeing you and your classmates on September first, and educating you in the art of magic.

sincerely,  
>Deputy Headmistress,<br>Minerva McGonagal

Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need for the year, and the wand you will use for the rest of your life.

Harry had actually nearly fainted. He'd gotten a little woozy and had to sit down. A wizard? There was no way... well, okay, NO, there were so many ways, it was silly. It explained pretty much everything. His affiliation to pretty much everything weird that happened, the unexplainable-now explainable- bouts of power he felt, that time he'd just popped into the girl's bathroom without walking down the two hallways it took to get there. Harry had actually, after his little heartattack, smiled and started laughing. He stood and jumped around and held his pants because he was sure he was going to shit himself. And though there was the possibility that this was a prank, he allowed himself to trust the small feeling in his gut that told him to trust this letter.

"Stop all that racket!"

"Yes, aunt Petunia!"

Afterward, Harry had worried. Like a wart.

You see, he had no money, no transportation, no idea where the poo Diagon Alley was and if it even existted. And if it did, didn't little children like him have bad experiances in alleys? Whatever. So he stole a trunk from Dudley's room and packed the few clothes he had, and waited. On Spetember 1st, he'd gone to his Uncle Vernon and asked for a ridde to the train station. When asked why, Harry said he was getting a job. God knew Vernon liked jobs.

And now Harry was laying blissfully on the most comfortable seat he'd ever given his butt the pleasure of. Which was sad, because the compartment seats were considerably stiff. He stared up at the ceiling, where a little unidentifyable-atleast to him- bug was frolicking around in a bug sort of way, oblivious to everything but it's path. For a moment, he kind of wished he was that bug, not a care in the world, only doing the nessecary things, not having to deal with abusive relatives and-

Ew. Harry was getting kind of contemplative. Besides, he was a wizard now. Things were going to change.

After about 13 minutes of silent peace, his compartment door slid open and he loooked up to see a chubby little boy huffing like he'd just run a marathon. Who knew, maybe he had.

"Have you seen a toad around here? Like, he's about this big, and has this mole on his bum that looks like Rudolphus LeStrange... Anyway, I lost him, have you seen him?"

Harry blinked and it took a moment for his brain to catch up with the words, and then another moment to decide not to correct the boy's grammar, and he shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen a toad. Do you need help-

"Neville!"

Both boys turned toward the voice, Harry sticking his head out of the compartment to see a bushy haired girl hurrying forward with a disgusted look on her face.

"Here's your toad. Try to keep better care of it, because I found him about to get turned into potion ingrediants by a bunch of third years."

Although he was ashamed of himself for it, Harry found himself immediately not liking this girl. There was a distinct holier-than-thou tone in her voice that Harry had heard far too often from his family.

"Thanks, Hermione!" The boy- Neville exclaimed, hugging the poor toad. Harry giggled at the cute sight, and Hermione turned her attention to him, and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you?"

Hesitantly, Harry stuck out his hand and shook hers. "Harry Potter."

Hermione reacted like everyone else he'd ever introduced himself to. She pretended she cared what his name was and went with it. Neville, however, sputtered, dropped his toad, scurried to pick it back up(apologizing to the poor thing several times), and stared wide eyed at him.

"Y-Y-y-you're H-Harry P-P-Potter?" He stuttered out, sitting down in front of Harry. "I-I'm Neville Longbottom. Wow, Harry Potter. I can't believe it!" Suddenly, his face turned completely red and he tried to curl into himself. "I'm sorry."

Harry blinked and backed into his seat, pretending Neville Hadn't said anything. Hermione stared intensely at Harry, trying to figure out what that had been about. Harry, of course, wanted to push her out the door and lock her out.

the rest of the train was spent talking to Neville and ignoring Hermione. Honestly, the girl was getting on Harry's nerves, which was extremely hard if your last name wasn't Dursley. Pretty soon They'd been politely ordered by the bushy haired girl to don their robes. Harry was excited he finally got to push her out of the compartment.

"FIRS' YEARS! OVER 'ERE! FIRS' YEARS!"

Neville and Harry made their way over to the half-giant, and Harry, upon spotting the giant lake of death, promptly turned tail and ran. Hagrid- the giant guy- called after him, but He had seen the twins head this way, and it was probably safer. Much safer.

He turned corner and hit his face on a carriage.

Yup. Safe.

So, it was holding onto the back of a carriage and grinning at his genius that made his way to a giant castle that looked like it'd come from a storybook.

Harry zoned out from there. He blended in with the croud, was led into the great hall, and somehow got pulled down to sit at a huge yellow and purple decked table. He stared up at the ceiling in wonder, taking in a cloudy night sky that for all intense and purposes, shouldn't have been there.

A moment later, the huge doors he'd come through a moment before opened, and a strict looking woman led a gaggle of terrified children into the hall. With a blush, Harry realized he was supposed to be over there, but remained seated. He liked this seat.

Blah blah welcome to Hogwarts blah sorted blah blah like your family blah blah If you will, Professor McGonagal?

What? Harry jerked into awareness as the strict lady stepped up where the elder man had been previously and cleared her throat.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A little blonde girl nervously made her way up to the stool, where a dingy looking hat was placed on her head. A few seconds passed before the entire first year crowd shreiked in surprise when the hat yelled something about a jigglypuff.

One by one, little first years made their way up, and Harry squirmed in his seat. What house would he be in? Did it matter? Why the hell were there houses, anyway? Couldn't it be like a normal school, where the teachers just taught and the students- Oh gosh, they were cliques, weren't they!

Darnit.

"Potter, Harry."

Every head in the hall had snapped their head to look furiously through the remaining first years, trying to spot Harry -why, he had no idea- and were more than surprised when a feminine little thing stood from Ravenclaw and bounced up to the stool. Whispers started up and Harry really wanted to know why the hell everyone was doing that. Then he saw the dark.

Not literally, of course. The Voldy thing wouldn't actually reveal it's entire self until after hols, until then it'd be foreshadowing.

"Ah, already chosen your house, have you?" Harry jumped when he heard the voice, and grimaced when he realized the hat was poking around in his head. "Ooh, like your privacy do you? Well, Just pretend I'm not here."

That was harder than it sounded. He could hear the hat mumbling about his courage being awesome, but not enough for Gryffin-something, and his Cunning being like a snake, but not serpenty enough for this and that. There was his wit and intelligence, but he was too lazy to be studious.

"I haven't a clue where to put you, Mr. Potter. You are, weirdly enough, not fit to be in any of these houses."

"What about that house with the squirrell?"

"It's a badger."

"Whatever. Why can't I go there?"

"...There are some who believe that Hufflepuff is the house of leftovers. Albus is one of these people. He would sew me into a gay scarf if I put you there."

Harry lifted the hat a few inches off of his head and peaked at the table. Everyone currently sitting there seemed really cool, actually. Well, not The Fonz cool, but Harry could work with it. He let the hat drop.

"Yeah, okay. Put me there."

He felt the hat hesitate, but smiled and gave it a little encouraging nudge. It sighed, and took a deep breath.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


	2. Yellow Works For You

**Disclaimer:I'm brunette. J.K. Rowling isn't. LOGIC ;D**

**Welcome to Chapter twa, lovely lovely readers c: ENJOY! Ooh, don't get lost reading it, it's a bitch finding your way back o_o  
>This chapter is pretty filler-ish, just to give you an idea of where everyone stands. Not everyone who's going to be in the story is in this chapter, though. I can't live without Luna, so DERRH c:<strong>

"I don't see why she's so upset. Gingers make poor lovers, anyway."

"Not true. I hear those Weasley twins are quite the shag. And they go both ways, so you still have a fighting chance."

Dean huffed and popped Seasmus on the back of his skull, folding his arms and turning away from the ever perverted teen. Seamus grinned and rubbed his head, scooting closer and making sure no one was really listening. "Baby, you know I didn't mean that. I'm the only one you're alowed to fuck."

"In your dreams, Finnigan." Dean scoffed, ignoring his best friend's waggling eyebrows.

"Every single one, Thomas. But really, It's her fault. There are so many things she could've said in that situation, but that was not one of the good choices."

Both of them looked over to a homely brunette girl, her once bushy hair having flattened slightly since their first year. She was glaring down at a Transfiguration book and tearing into her parchment as she wrote notes, looking both on the verge of tears and murder. The people foolish enough to sit close to her were ever so noticably scooting further away from her whenever the opportunity presented itself. Dean and Seamus shuddered.

"Personally, I think it's better for Ron's health if he ISN'T dating her. She's as scary as they come."

Dean couldn't help but nodd, watching as Hermione threw down her quill and buried her head in her arms, shaking with either tears or anger. "Worse than old What's-Her-Face. Bella Black? Anyway. I feel good for the chap. It isn't like he was in it for the conversation."

"I must agree. She's quit the looker now that she's discovered the wonders of hair product. I wonder if she's that bookish in bed..."

A strong hand came to rest on each of the boy's shoulders. "You two sound like a couple of gossiping birds."

Seamus looked behind him and grinned, scooting far enough over to allow Neville a seat to his left. The taller boy smiled in thanks and sat down, beginning to load his plate. He glanced discretely over toward the subject of the boys' conversation and caught her eye, sending her a piteous look. Hermione sniffed and looked away.

"Do we?" Dean chuckled, biting into his own chicken sandwhich. "Blame that chit over there. She completely tortured Ron throughout their relationship and then has the nerve to call his little sister a... I'm sorry Seamus, what was the term?" Dean snickered through his teeth, and Seamus laughed right back.

"Cum-guzzling Gutter Slut, I believe it was, my good man."

"Ah."

Looking beside them at Neville's horrified face, they burst into laughter, Dean's chicken flying out of his mouth. The girl in front of him grimaced and pulled the half chewed substance from her hair. Neville looked over to Hermione and had to wonder if she learned that language from those books she lugged around. Sighing into his hand, he rubbed his eyes and looked around the hall toward a table filled with students donned in yellow and black. He searched thee faces for a moment before looking back toward Dean and Seamus, the former having apologized for the mess he'd made of the other girl's lunch.

"Where's Harry?"

He got only shrugs in reply.

He couldn't breathe.

But he was sooooo comfortable.

With a sigh he rolled his face away from the pillow, staring up at yellow curtains surrounding his oh so comfortable bed. Sitting up, he yawned, stretching his arms as far as they could go above his head, smiling when he heard a pop. He let his arms fall as he looked over to the clock on the wall, seeing it was lunch.

"Shoot. I missed HoM... Whatever, it isn't as if that class matters." He mumbled, rolling back over and flopping down onto his stomache. He stared at the wall for several seconds before sighing, knwoing he wouldn't go back to sleep. 'Maybe Nev's in the Great Hall...'

Walking through the double doors, Harry immediately spotted his best friend, and grinned. The small boy ran over to the Gryffindor table and launched himself through the air, landing on the taller boy's back. Neville screamed- quite like a woman- and toppled backwards, Harry using his epic gymnist skills to roll onto Neville's stomache before they hit the ground, leaving them with Harry straddling the bigger boy's waist.

Of course, most of the hall was laughing at the two, having already grown used to their weird friendship in the four years they'd been there. Everyone knew how close they were. Harry never really went anywhere without Neville if he ahd a choice, and the two could usually be found together. They were also scary together, both being strong in their own rights. A third year Slytherin had learned that, as he had tried to attack Harry. Neville had punched him in the face, and the Hufflepuff had cursed him blind. None really messed with them after that.

"Hey, Nev!" Harry beemed, leaning over the Gryffindor's face and sticking out his tongue, his fluffy black hair falling into his eyes. Neville reached up and grabbed Harry's tongue, ignoring his muffled cries for mercy as he stood. Harry struggled to free his tongue, but resorted to staring up at Neville with huge curse green eyes, adding tears for effect. All he had to do was whimper a bit, and Nev let go.

"Heya, Harry. A bit late aren't you?"

The hufflepuff grinned at Seamus. "Only a bit. But I totally made it in time for food and Potions, so it isn't like it's that big a deal."

Neville sat back down, and Harry, seeing not other seats in the near vicinity of the three, sat halfway on Seamus and halfway on Neville. He smiled over at Hannah, who was peering at him from his own table, and the girl giggled. She made a face like a fish at him, and he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, making her laugh again. They continued acting stupid until a head of red hair cut off his sight.

"Sup, Tampon. How goes it?" Seamus grinned. Ron looked up from his now full plate and laughed, waving at Harry and Neville before taking a large bite out of his turkey leg.

"Better than yesterday, mate. Why the hell did I even date her?"

Harry giggled, leaning back onto Neville's chest. The Gryffindor blushed and sat his hands in Harry's lap. "Because she's attractive, and you were probably thinking with your penis. Really, Ron, there are way better Lions in the Pride."

All Gryffindors within hearing distance deadpanned, and Ron snorted. "Your jokes are lame-

"Derp."

"-and She's not just attractive. She's smart, and brave, and one of the most interesting girls I've been with. Alot of people would give anything to date her."

Dean laughed and reached over Seamus to grab a bowl of mashed potatoes, 'tsk'ing at the naive boy. "Not after what happened with Ginny. I didn't know she even knew those words."

"She knows everything, remember?" Neville chimed in, which brought a disbelieving snort from half the table. Ron scoffed. "Tell her to cure cancer, then, if she knows everything. Until then, she can stuff it."

"Guys." Harry murmured. The boys looked up to see the subject of their ire stalking toward them, a frightening look on her face. Harry coughed and nudged himself into the tight space between Naville and Seamus' bums, not wanting to get into it. Ron squared his shoulders and went back to eating, looking intent on ignoring her. Dean, Seamus, and Neville all just whistled awkwardly and pretended they weren't there. The brunette stopped beside Ron and glared down at him.

For a moment, everyone was completely silent. Harry buried his head into Neville's shoulder, peaking over it to watch the happenings.

"Well?"

Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently, her crossed arms giving emphasis to her breasts- Harry thought it was intentional. Ron looked at her blankly and she huffed.

"Aren't you going to apologize and take me back?"

It took a few seconds for the words to register, and Ron's face lit up like a christmas light. He jerked visciously into a stand and got inches away from Hermione's face. The girl looked terrified, and it was well deserved.

"You got mad at Ginny for wanting to go somewhere WITHOUT YOU, and took a stab at the fact that she was RAPED, You leeching bitch. Why in Merlin's name would I ever even consider taking you back?" He yelled into her face, the other Gryffindors and the little hufflepuff reering back. Hermione sputtered for a moment, then glared back, looking like a pufferfish.

"You'll never have as good a fuck as me, you pissy chaser. I did everything for you, all I asked was that you stay with me, and you give it all up for that whore?" She rounded on Harry, who looked ready to either piss himself, grab Neville and leap into 'Hero-mode', or continue eating. He was feeling rather peckish, actually. "AND YOU! You shouldn't even BE at this table! You're just a spineless fucking HUFFLEPUFF! You have no place in this house after you abandoned us to the Dark Lord! You were supposed to be a HERO, not a shy little coward who could do little more than shine my -

Three wands were trained on Hermione, who still looked like a pufferfish, while Dean was trying to comfort an unbothered Harry, who giggled at the purple so alike his uncle Vernon. It looked better on the large man than it did on this little girl.

"I shall ask that you keep hold of that tongue of yours, Mudblood, before you lose it." Draco said pleasantly, his wand nudging Hermione's ear.

"No! No, no Let her finish! I want to hear what I shine, because my mind went straight to the gutter with that one." Harry giggled, kicking his legs and holding his stomach for emphasis. Hermione glared, apparently insulted that her words didn't sting like they used to.

"You're pathetic, Potter. The wizarding world expected a hero, and you aren't even ashamed of the fact that you can't save us. It's your fault my parents are dead you little fu-

This time Ginny's wand was forced into her side, Draco following suit. Neville's wand had stayed even with Hermione' face the entire time. "I shall asked that you drop those wands, Children. We wouldn't want Miss Granger to lose her head, would we?" A sneering voice asked, making half of the Great Hall- most of which was fully attentive, because of the fight- flinch and return to eating. Scary dungeon bat indeed. All three immediately lowered their wands, and Hermione gave one last sneer.

"Yes, Professor Snape." She said in a tone that implied they were 'tight'. They weren't, just for clarification. Snape had never really liked Hermione. Speaking of, Dean whistled at her arse as she walked away, gaining a slap to the back of the head from the only one not supposed to be at that table.

"Potter, Weasely, Malfoy! Detention!" He called, laughing eyes directed at the pair. Harry and Ron moaned in sadness, hanging their heads. "You should know by now that threatening a student is out of line. I shall see you in my classroom after your last lessons."

Both boys nodded, and Severus chuckled. "Perhaps... I can manage to slip a small something into her beverage later, boys."

All three boys perked up, and Harry gave Draco a generous bro-fist. "Excellent timing, my good sir."

Draco sscoffed. "Well, of course it was, Potter. I'd expect nothing less from a Malfoy."

"Shut up, git!"

"Who's going to make me, Weasel?"

While the two boys growled at eachother, Dean turned his attention to Ginny. She was smiling, and Dean couldn't help but smile back and pat her hand. "Don't worry, Ginny. Nothing she says is true and you know it. All of us are here for you."

Ginny nodded, the others finally noticing she was there. Draco blushed and sat down in between her and her brother. "Are you alright?"

Giggling, she gave the blond a small peck on the cheek. "Of course I am, Love. We should be asking Harry if he is."

Seamus grinned. "Oh, that's taken care of, Gin. Look."

The readheaded pixie-like girl turned her head, intent on comforting her best friend, but stopped. She couldn't help the smile that creeped onto her face, and slipped her hand around Draco's with a soft chuckle. Draco would deny later that he blushed.

Neville had his hands on either side of a distressed Harry's face, and was whispering quietly to the smaller boy. Harry was sniffling and nodding, though everyone knew he wasn't crying. Neville's face lit up at something his friend said, and he offered a small but effective smile, which Harry returned.

"C'mon, Harry. It's just Hermione. You know as well as everyone else that she's just saying that because she ran out of words."

Harry grunted, letting his hand barely hold Neville's wrist, half-heartedly trying to tug the boy's hand away from his face. "But it was my fault, Neville. It's because I haven't done anything to stop him that he was there that night. She's only suffering because he thought she was my friend."

"Harry." Neville jerked the others boy's face toward his, looking him dead in the eyes. "Shut up. They're dead because that's what happens in a war."

Harry stared at his best friend for a few seconds before snorting, bringing up a finger to wipe something off of his nose.

"You've had potatoes on your face this whole time."

"Glad someone told me."


	3. Potion Play

**Kind of a filler chapter o: I have really bad block, bros, you don't even know. I hope you enjoy?**

"Onward!" Harry yelled, pointing ahead of he and Neville in a dramatic fashion. Neville laughed and sped up, Harry squeeling and tightening his grip on the bigger teen's back. Neville, in turn, tightened his own hold on Harry's legs, relishing the giggles bursting from the Hufflepuff's lips.

"This fast, Harry?" He chuckled, ignoring the snickers and taunts of Slytherins who thought they were being quiet. Harry shook his head and pulled at his best friend's hair.

"No, Neville. Be like a friggin' rocketship and go... epic fast or something." Harry huffed, his sneer turning to laughter when Neville ran faster still. Students and teachers alike all laughed or stared exasperatedly at the pair, as you could often see the two doing something equally stupid.

"Hey, Nev." Harry giggled, leaning down toward the other's ear, "Can I sleep in Gryffindor tonight?"

"I don't see why not." Neville replied, skipping to a walk. Harry folded his arms on top of Nev's head and rested against them, smiling.

"Good. It's been a bit lonely in Hufflepuff lately. Alot of them think that I've abandoned them for lions or something." Harry patted Neville's shoulder, a signal for him to be let down. Neville complied, and the two walked arm to arm to Potions. Well, Harry's shoulder bumped against Neville's elbow.

"Well, I think the Gryffindors would rather have you, anyway, Harry. You're like our little teddy bear." Neville chuckled, earning a slap. Harry glared up at his best friend, but soon his face softened, and he let his hand be encased by a much larger one. A few particularly brave students sneered at the two, one having the balls to mutter 'pouf' under his breath. Harry didn't hear, but Neville had immediately leveled his glare at the Ravenclaw, warning him to back off.

"Hey, Nev," Harry called softly, once again gaining the attention of his best friend. Neville looked down to meet Harry's questioning gaze, reading in his eyes that he was worried. The taller boy automatically pulled them both over the a niche in the wall, kneeling down to look up at Harry.

"What is it, Harry?" He questioned, hands on either of Harry's shoulders. Harry just giggled, but the sweet sound didn't reach his eyes.

"You don't have to act like my mother, Nev," He said softly, earning a sheepish smile. "But... Are you sure it's alright. No one seems to appreciate our, uhm, affections or whatever."

"They can get blown, Harry." Neville grinned, drawing a reluctant smile from the smaller of the two. "Now come on. We'll be late."

And once again Harry was lifted up onto Neville's shoulders, laughing childishly as they walked the short distance to the dungeons. Entering the Potions classroom, they were greeted with grins and giggles from their friends, and a little wave from Draco. Neville let Harry fall off of his shoulders, ignoring the small 'Hey!' it elicited and took his usual seet, Harry grumbling and climbing up beside him after a moment. Not seconds later did the much respected dungeon bat enter in a flourish, robes in their characteristic billow behind him.

"Good morning, class. Today, we will be brewing the Animagus Revealae Potion- For those of you who haven't opened your books since first year, this potion allows the ingester to become their animagus form for about a minute, making actual animagi transformation much easier. This, however, is not to be used as a substitute to learning how to complete transformation, as years of work has been required of wizards much more powerful than you lot. Instructions are on the board. BEGIN!"

Harry blinked, brain taking a moment to process the onslaught of words, before he grinned. He'd wanted to become an animagus ever since the events of the year before, when he'd learned about his father being one. He looked over at Neville, who already housed a gleeful look, and their eyes met. They already knew what they were, and had gotten skilled enough in their practice that they could both become their animals for a full minute.

Seeing that the rest of the class had begun, Harry started setting up as Neville got the ingredients from the potion's cupboard. Looking around, he saw that Ron had paired with Dean today, and that Seamus had gone over to be Draco's partner. Blaise was switching back and forth between glaring at Seamus and Dean, and making googly eyes at his favorite redhead, only recently single. Hermione was partnered with Daphne Greengrass, and the pair was arguing over whether or not the moonweed went in first or the troll hair.

He was startled from his observations as Neville dropped the vials onto the counter, taking no care where the glass was concerned, and the two got to work.

Now, some of you might be questioning why the heck Harry was in a class with both Gryffindors AND Slytherins when he was, in fact, a Hufflepuff. Well, being the Headmaster's Golden boy had it's perks, and only a small bat of his lashed and a few well placed "Yes sir, oh wow your beard looks so luscious today!"s and Harry was put in that same classes with his Gryffindor pals.

Harry and Neville stared down at their potion, bubbling and gurgling like a dying rabbit, trapping the cauldron in a sickly blue colour. They looked at each other and grimaced, tempted, oh so tempted, to hide under their desk.

"Well, Potter, Longbottom, it seems as though all that teamwork you two displayed did absolutely nothing to help your potion skills." Snape sighed, comparing their nasty blue to the nice green of most of the class. "Would you mind testing yours first?"

"I will, Harry. It's the least I can do." Neville looked like he was about to vomit, so Harry stepped up.

"It's alright, Nev. I'll test it, sir."

Snape gestured to the cauldron, as if saying 'very well, to your death, you go!' and Harry started rethinking his haste decision. It really did look like it would kill him, but what the hay! Harry picked up the ladle, eroding from contact with the acidic mixture, and took a generous gulp.

At first, nothing happened. Then in on movement, Harry cried out a little and doubled over, clutching his stomach. Neville moved to help, but Snape shook his head. After a moment, There was a tiny little creature sitting on the floor of the potions classroom. It looked like a really tiny brown bear, the size of a badger (lol). It gave a small whine and looked up at Neville with huge green eyes, and the teen couldn't help but coo and lift him up, the tiny thing giving Neville's cheek a little lick.

"What in the world is that thing?" Hermione grimaced, although she really wanted to awe at it like most of the classroom. Neville looked at her and chuckled, playing with one of Harry's tiny webbed paws, covered with honey fur. The little thing gave a wag of it's small tail.

"This is a bush dog. They aren't well known in the muggle world because they're almost extinct. He's this tiny because he's technically still a whelp. But isn't he just the cutest thing!" Neville chuckled, earning a slight his from his transformed friend.

"Right," Snape snapped, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Thomas. You're potion?"

Ron and Dean looked at eachother, and started fighting over their ladle, almost knocking the potion over in the process. Dean ended up winning, giving a triumphant call, and downing as much as his friend before him. His own tranformation went much smoother, and soon a little parrot was flying around the room, squawking. Others followed, Hermione becoming an Owl, Blaise a brown fox, Draco into a silky looking timber wolf, and various other animals. Harry looked up at Neville and whined, little bear face nudging his friend's human one.

After a minute had passed, students started turning back into themselves, the only one remaining an animal being Harry, who stared up at his friend with a mischievous air.

"Come one, Harry. Change back." Neville grinned. The little bush dog seemed to sigh as Neville sat him on the ground, and seconds later, Harry stood, brushing off his robes.

"That was really fun." Harry whispered, grinning.

"Now that that's done, the partner who hadn't tested the potion will get a chance to reveal their-

"Excuse me, Professor!" Neville called. Snape glared at him for interrupting, but otherwise let him carry on. "Harry and I had already known ours. Do you think we could be excused?"

"If you can tell me what your animagus form is." He sighed.

"I'm a wolverine, light brown. May we go?" Without waiting for an answer, Neville grabbed Harry's hand and the two left the classroom, remaining students glaring.

**Right, so pointless chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I have major writer's block.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

-Badger


End file.
